BTrue
by No Fate 1990
Summary: These poems revolve Brooke and her daughter, True Davis. Reviews are welcome.
1. Back to Business

Date: 7-17-2017

Brooke's p.o.v

Taking charge of everything, maturity speaks volumes.

Back to business, kiss this happy go lucky attitude goodbye.

Solitude sings a lullaby while gratitude walks out of the front door.

Back to business, distractions fade into the background. Working

day and night, whenever will enough be enough? Life's many tough

challenges and obstacles produces self confidence. In the quietness

and stillness of darkness, I rest in peace. Destined for success, I

press through circumstances with God's help. His wisdom and

common sense never lets me down. Joy reigns supreme in

this kingdom of love where every dream of mine comes true.

I eat the fruit of my labor and feel satisfied.


	2. Love is like oxygen

Date: 7-20-2017

True's p.o.v

Everything you do for me matters

Nameless hero

Diamond eyes

Undercover angel

Rewind back to the start before I lost your heart

End of all hope, no, not yet

Always available

Love is like oxygen all year round

I can depend on you twenty four seven and vice versa

Fire or rain will never come between us

Everyday is an adventure and your love is always present to cure my broken spirit


	3. Epilepsy

Date: 1-18-2018

Brooke's p.o.v

Unpredictable, who knows when we will reach the end of the road?

Who knows when this state of heavenly bliss, felicity will die? I can

never say goodbye so I keep holding onto you. Lightheaded, you

are starting to lose touch with reality. Your frailty, my fragility is a

fatality that is just waiting to happen. Broken beyond what words

could say, today offers an incredible amount of brutality and sensibility.

You collapse in my arms, a seizure is to blame for this abrupt sudden relapse.


	4. Sudden spiritual awakening

Date: 1-20-2018

True's p.o.v

I am everybody's fool,

it feels wrong to pretend to be cool.

Life is short, blah, who cares?

I'll never change unless a tragedy happens.

Repetitive endless misery, old bad habits

put me in a hole that I can't get out of.

I carry a cross until I graduate from the school

of hard knocks. Struggling with staying

wide awake, my smile is fake. The state

of the union is broken beyond repair.

What will it take for me to open

my eyes and know the error of

my ways? I hide behind my

pride, corpse bride. I crossover

to the dark side where I can't

decide between love or hate.

I reach my breaking point and

develop a guilty conscience.

Suicide awaits me on the other side

of the great divide. Suicide is never

the answer even if I don't have a

prayer left in me. Something is

always holding me back from going

over the edge. I acknowledge

this saving amazing divine grace

to be God's protection. Delicate,

God's love touches me before I

can embrace fate. God cares

enough to forgive me and

revive my dead soul. Without

correction, there is no room for

self improvement, change or growth.


	5. Silver twilight

Date: 2-10-2021

Brooke's p.o.v

Lost inside without direction

Once in a lifetime frustration

Strange beautiful fascination

Take me away, temporary material obsession

One way ticket to nowhere

Lingering confusion

Endless commotion

Nevertheless, broken union set the world on fire


	6. Essence of being alive and true blue

Date: 2-15-2021

True's p.o.v

There is a heart in your cause,

but please get off my case.

Let me take responsibility

for my actions for once.

I can look after myself.

The wind of change gives

me a different outlook on

life. I am blind, is this the

beginning of the end? If I

shall fall behind, never mind me.

Lost and confused, I need guidance.

I take a chance on your advice. Your

voice of reason helps me see the light. Now looking back

in hindsight, you were right all along.


	7. Dawn of Jubilee

Date: 4-4-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

Breathe in love

Little dove

Extraordinary life with a heart of gold

Surprise morning sunrise

Special needs person

Touch one soul at a time

Irreplaceable beautiful gentle champion spirit

Live for the present moment

Let me hold you for a while


	8. A Champion Spirit

4-10-2022

True's p.o.v

Breath of fresh air

Life is a stairway to heaven

I am a champion

Soundtrack to my life

Surrender and be content with whatever

Precious blessed soul of mine

In God's hands

Rise up from the ashes

Infinite immortal newborn star

The determined optimist


	9. You are true blue

Date: 5-24-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

You are true blue

and thats why I love you.

When everything else dies,

your beautiful dove eyes will

still be here with me. I breathe

knowing I am free to be myself

in your presence. Sweet fragile

innocence, your childlike faith

makes my days living on the

earth to be full of mirth. Your

true colors shine like a rainbow

painting the world a shade of yellow.

Low, I used to feel hollow inside before

your serene gentle spirit showed up on

the scene. Genuine and unique, please

just stay the way you are forever.


End file.
